This invention is concerned with decorative interchangeable hair band fashion accessories. Many women use hair bands or hair clasps as decorative fashion accessories. A variety of these hair bands are in common use and include colored ribbons, jeweled hair pins and combs and elastic and plastic decorative curved hair clasps. Decorative sunglasses are also often used in this way when they are casually pushed up above the forehead, with each temple earpiece inserted into the wearer's hair, on opposite sides of the forehead, and held in place by the tautness of the hair and the inward pressure of the temple earpieces. A limitation of many of these decorative accessories, particularly the sunglasses, is that they do not provide a means for varying the decorative design. Others involve a certain amount of unique structure in order to change the decorative design, thus increasing the cost of producing and purchasing these products.